Bloody Swirls
by suvaki
Summary: Life as in the blondes mind described it all together as hell, living isolated and alone hated for your own birth. Now he must face many trails in his life that will bring him closer to a certain raven haired teen. How will they react to changes to each o


Hello to all those NaruxSasu lovers out there. This is my first time writing a fanfic for naruto so I hope you like it .

This is yaoi meaning boy on boy so if don't like it don't read it, it's that simple.

Summary: Life as in the blondes mind described it all together as hell, living isolated and alone hated for your own birth. Now he must face many trails in his life that will bring him closer to a certain raven haired teen. How will they react to changes to each other. What are the meaning of the feelings they feel?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did Shikamaru would be hyper active, Hinata would be all over Kiba, Itachi and Deidara would be dating and Naruto and Sasuke would be... well you know what they would be doing and it would be more than just a half and hour show of it.

Rating: rated M .

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, swearing, ninety percent chance of Sakura bashing.

Spoilers: There shouldn't be many actually. In this story Sasuke hasn't ran off yet so he doesn't know anything about it yet.

Pairings: NaruxSasu IrukaxKakashi Kibaxhina GaaraxNeji and afew more later on.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If there's anything you don't understand n it then send me a message. Don't forget to review me and tell what tou think of it xp.

--

_Prolouge_

"**Demon!"**

"**Monster!"**

"**Discusting piece of filth!"**

"**No one cares about you! just go die already!!"**

"**Stupid fox!! I hope you rot!"**

One insult after another. They just never seem to end. Strike after strike, punch after punch, kick after kick. It's all the same. Maybe it would be better if I vanished. Then every one would be happy. That I finally... dissapeared... Maybe just maybe i'd finally...

_...__**Live**__..._

--

_Chapter 1_

The sun was shining, the streets were bustling, and a certain blonde ninja snoring his head off, totattly oblivious the he was late for his next mission, only to be rudely awaken by the point of the finger.

"Oi, dobe." The raven said poking his head once more. "Get up, you're alredy late."

"Mmn." Naruto mumbled. "Five more minutes Iruka-nii." He said pulling the pillow closer, making himself more comfatable by the second, making an already pissed off Uchiha pop a few blood vessels at the lazy blond.

"Tch... Idiot." Sasuke started pushing the teen off the bed. "Get up before I drag you all the way there." Said blonde didn't respond.

"That's it." The raven said frustrated, rolling him off the bed.

"Ow." The bonde yelled out rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for teme."

"Hurry up and get dressed, were late already."

"Teme, I don't need you baby sitting me every morning." Naruto siad picking himself off the ground.

"Apparently you do, dobe."

"What was that teme-" but was cut off as something soft smashed into his face.

"Get dressed already, I don't have all day." The Uchiha said eyes looked on the blonde.

This just seemed to make the spiky haired boy blush. "You don't have to watch me while i'm changing you perv." Sasuke twitched. Who was Naruto to call him a perv, when he had his very own jutsu that turns him into a big boobed blonde bimbo himself, and he dared to call him a a perv of all things. Sasuke just grunted, turning around, not really in the mood to start a fight with the blonde.

Not long after he was was dressed and fed, Naruto was ready for the suprises of the day ahead of him. All thoughts seemed lost when he saw how close it was until a certain date that was circled on the calender.

"Hurry up dobe. We need to get going. Now." He said, walking out of the small apartment.

"Ah, yeah. Wait for me." The blonde yalled, running after the pale teen.

--

Both made it within ten minutes to their teams meeting spot only to stumble upon a white haired ninja with his head to far in his perverted book and a fuming team member, raidiating with killing intent towards a certain blonde.

"NA-RU-TO!! Do you know how much time has already been wasted waiting for you." Pure anger for the Naruto rolled off her towards the blonde, her fist already up andready to strike. Naruto simply smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sakura -chan, i'm sorry. I'll try to be earlier tommorrow."

"You've been saying that a lot lately. What the heck are you doing! Are you that stupid, that you can't get up and get dressed and meet us here at the recomended time set that you need poor Sasuke -kun to go over to your house every day for the last fricking week." She bellowed. Veins were basically poping out of her head. "I swear if your late once more i'm going to-."

"Mah... ma." Kakashi cutted in ending Sakura's rants short. "Lets get started shall we."

Sakura just 'hmph'ed , Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement, as Naruto yelled out happily for his new distraction.

"So what are we doing today Kakashi -sensei." The blonde piped.

"Today is just a D-rank mission. The festival of the sealing of the nine tailed fox Kyuubi is in one week exactly. So your job is todayand leading up to the event is to go around and help the merchants and shop owners setup." He finished taking in their reactions.

"_Cha!! Alone time with Sasuke -kun. Now all I have to do is get rid of Naruto."_ The pink haired ninja cheered at her inner thought.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed in acceptance of his mission, even though he could think of other things he could be doing. Kakashi than looked over to Naruto, only to see a certain hyper active ninja basically shaking from head to toe. Was he shaking in anticipation? No, Kakashi knew very well that it wasn't anticipation no matter what time of the year it was for the fox like boy. He could only imagine how painful it was for him at this time of the year.

"Ah, yes Naruto. The Hokage has decided that you neede to have a break so for the next couple of weeks you wont have to do any missions, of since this was requested by the hokage you will be getting paid for your little holiday. Mah, if only I was so lucky like that." Kakashi sighed, deciding to act like he didn't know anything about the boy. The said boy seemed to relax at that, putting another smile back on his face, happy at his time off, while the others thought different.

"What." Sakura yelled out. "Why is Naruto the only one getting time off. _'I could be spending time getting ready for me and Sasuke's date.'_

"What could the dobe have possibly accomplished that gave him time off." Curiosity evidence in the Uchiha's voice. He really didn't want to spend the rest of the week alone with the pink haired ninja.

"It's the Hokage's orders. That's all you need to know." He said as 'end of discussion no more questions' type of way.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck once again. "Sorry Sakura -chan. I'll make it up to you sometime. Sakura 'hmph'ed once more at the blonde, but inside she was thanking Naruto over and over for such a great opportunity with her crush.

"Well i'll be going now. I've got a date with dolphin -chan. See you later." With that said their teacher dissapeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke where he stood.

"Sorry again Sakura. I'll guess i'll see you later." Naruto yelled as he ran off the bridge, making his way straight back home.

"Kami, i'm so lucky that I didn't have to set up for that. The'd probably have me crucifide for trying."

--

Not long after he was back home, or if that is what you call it. Glass reflected of the hard woodern floor, red paint simmered off the walls in the afternoon heat, rocks elapsing each other over the small room. It was amazing how much damage afew people could do in such a small amount of time.

"Go die you stupid fox... You'd think the would come up with something more original don't you think Kyuubi." His only response was a low growl. Slowly the blonde made his way over to his bed, shaking off whatever glass that landed on his bed. Stripping into his boxers, he slid back under his cold blankets.

"I wonder if anybody wants to hang out with me on the day of the festival. Heh, probably not. They would all want to go to the festival themselves wouldn't they... I guess that means that it will be you and me again this year... Just us... All alone... Once again..." Tears slid down his face, no smiles left to give, hiding his sobs in the pillow he cluchted close to himself. Grumbling, Kyuubi slowly made his way to the front of the blondes mind.

"Hey kit, why don't we go out."

"What for?"

"You know get a birthday cake for yourself. It's your sixteenth. You should atleast by a cake for this one."

"What for. It's only going to be you and me again. There's no point in buying a cake." He thought.

"How about a cupcake with sixteen written on it... Or how about we make sixteen cupcakes for your birthday. You should be able to eat all of those."

"I'm not in the mood Kyuubi." He said shoving his face further into the pillow. The fox started mumbling about stupid humans and how stubborn they could be. Slowly red chakara leaked around the blondes body unnoticed.

"Fine if you won't do it then I will." Kyuubi started taking over the kits body. Blue chakara rapidly swilred around the teen as well.

"Oh no you don't" He yelled trying to remain in control. Red and blue swirled angrily around his body. Soon it picked up speed slowly merging together making an exotic purple, slowly blending back into blue once more before dissapating. Naruto gasped for breath, forgetting when he started to hold. Soon his breathibg evened out.

Jeez kit." Kyuubi mentally sighed. "It's not going to hurt making yourself a birthday cake."

"As I said there's no point in it."

"What ever just don't come whining to me because you didn't make one." The fox said before retreating back to the depths of the blondes mind.

"Don't worry I won't. Besides there's no point in making such a stupid thing. There's no difference. While every one is celebrating of you being put inside me, we'll be celibrating my birthday once again by ourselves, nice and simple."

"..."

"How about tommorrow when I go stock up on food supplies for the next few weeks, we go buy a small cake if that will make you drop the subject of my birthday."

Kyuubi grumbled once more. "Fine but I get to pick."

"Fine with me but something simple ok."

"Fine."

"Night then." Said the blonde, closing his eyes, getting mentally prepared for tommorrows events.

--

That's it for the first chapter. Don't forget to reply and tell me what you think .

Japanese words:

sensei teacher

teme bastard

dobe dead last

nii short for oniichan meaning older brother

kun is added to the end af a males name as in showing the person respect

chan same meaning as above but refering respect to a female

To all those that are reading my other story, sorry I haven't updated it yet but i'll put up the next chapter soon.


End file.
